


Take My Hand

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [40]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of crowds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: oneofcrowleysnusiances on tumblr prompted: Could you possibly do one where Simon or Bram fear crowds, and the other has to help them out of it?





	Take My Hand

Simon didn’t know when he lost sight of Bram, only that he had. They were at their local mall’s final blowout sale of the summer.

He made his way to the closest information center when a massive crowd surrounded him. He didn’t have enough time to react before multiple people bumped into him from all directions. He vaguely heard the offer of free coupons, but Simon couldn’t care less. All he saw were arms and hair and he wanted to get out.

He couldn’t breathe. It felt like there was a firm grasp on his lungs, not allowing any oxygen to enter. His arms lost the energy to push his way out, and the lack of air dried his throat. Simon was certain he was about to black out when he felt a strong pair of hands grab his shoulders.

“Si!? Are you okay?” Bram seemed to cover the crowd completely, pulling Simon away slowly until they finally reached a rather uncongested area.

“Si? Open your eyes,” Bram told him softly. “You’re safe now,”

Simon slowly blinked his eyes open, to see Bram in front of him. Bram still held him firmly by his shoulders, holding him upright.

“I’m right here.” Bram took Simon’s hand and placed it on his own chest, making Simon feel his heartbeat. “Feel that?”

Simon nodded, so Bram continued on. “Try to match your breathing with that,”

Bram noticed Simon’s breathing regulate eventually, and asked: “Better?”

“Better,” Simon nodded.

“Sorry for losing you,” Bram apologized.

“Thank you for finding me,” Simon said at the exact same time, with a small smile.

Speaking at the same moment caused Simon to let out a small giggle. Bram joined him a moment later, finally letting go of shoulders in favor of taking hold of Simon’s hand.

“Let’s get out of here,”


End file.
